Pleasing the Demons
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 17: Pleasing the Demons Eve took a couple of minutes to sit down and to try and decipher the voices she was hearing in her head. They seemed familiar, most of them saying the same thing "''You killed me, you must pay" "I'm stuck here in hell..." "You shall perish at the hands of the Source" ''These were the voices she had remembered from when she was out fighting demons. Eve stood to full attention, grabbed Rosita by the sleeve and dragged her to the corner of the barge. "Eve, whats the matter?" Rosita said and held Eve's head in place and looked her in the eyes. "These voices I'm hearing. They are voices of Demons. Like... Litvack, Katya, a mercury demon..." "Eve, put up a wall. You can't let them get to you. They'll drive you crazy. Block them out. You can do it." Rosita said and Eve closed her eyes. She focused. In her mind, she was pushing all the voices out and built an invisible barrier between them and her. "Ok. I think I've done it. Thanks Rose. Where are we?" Eve said and walked back to the others who took their time looking over the carvings on the boat. "The Second House... apparently. Kauket is with Sobek and Bast, guarding Ra" Rosita said and kneeled beside Chelsea. "Have you guys figured what the symbols are?" Eve asked, looking at the engravings. "I've... never seen anything like it. These symbols were forged by the gods themselves. This one, is a Protection spell by Horus. This one, a cloaking spell by Isis. This one, a regeneration spell by Serqet. This boat... I've never seen visions as vivid in my life" Jonathan said and stood beside Eve. "Wow. Thats... pretty powerful stuff I guess" Eve said. As Eve said that, a whirlwind picked up beside them. Darryl erected an Orb Shield around them, one bigger than Wyatt had ever produced. The Whirlwind stopped and a man in a robe was standing there with a curled cane. "What sort of magic is this?!" the man said. "BAST. SOBEK. KAUKET. GET DOWN HERE NOW!" the man shouted. The Crocodile god and Kauket appeared beside him whilst a feline-ish woman, backflipped off a crate and landed between the orb shield and the gods. "What are these... things" the man said and pointed his cane. He shot a gust of wind at the orb shield, but the wind was reflected to the banks of the closest river shores. "They are witches, Shu. Wiccan Witches. According to Anat and Heka, they are our chance of solving the problem at the House of Rest" Sobek told the Wind God, Shu. "Is that so? And who are their guide on this voyage? Who gave them authorisation on the barge of the Sun God?" Shu asked. "I did" Kauket said and walked beside the orb shield, which Darryl dropped. Eve walked over to Shu. "You better back right up, buddy. We're here to help you guys with your problem. NOT the other way around. So, just leave us be with our business, and we'll be out of your hair" Eve said and looked at the god. "She is fiesty. Like a cat. I like her" Bast said and walked over to her "How would you like to do a spot of training with me, dear one?" "Oh really. Yeah, you're a combat god, aren't you? I read about you at Magic School once" Eve said and shook Bast's hand. "They have stories about me? Oh my ma'at!" Bast said and ushered Eve into one of the barges training rooms. - What felt like an hour later, Eve, drenched in sweat was given a knife by Bast "You've responded well to my training. This dagger is engraved with my own magic. It has the ability to summon a shadow cat. The shadow cat will do your bidding. And you have the power, through this dagger, to contact me. If you need me" Bast said and gave Eve a hug. Kauket walked in "Sorry to interrupt. But Eve, we are ready to dock. Welcome to Sunny Acres" They walked to the deck of the barge. The fog began to dissipate and Eve could see the shore more clearly. A mansion, of sorts. Covered in a yellowy read glow. Eve could see the outline of people. Gods, she reckoned, she could sense the energy. But the energy was nothing like the Gods on the barge. It was feinter. "What is this place?" Justin asked Kauket. "The place where the Gods come to fade in peace. That goddess over there, Tawaret, she cares for them. It's a place of misery and depression" Kauket said "These gods are needed. They were born to be rulers of their fields. This is why we need your help" Bast answered. They disembarked the barge and walked towards the building. Bast accompanied them as Shu agreed to take her place, with Serqet arriving. The place was paved, so Eve's heeled boots were echoing throughout the retirement home. A hippopotomus came walking towards them. The all froze in their place. "Witches. This is Tawaret. The carer of the Elderly. Tawaret, these are the witches we have found. They are said to be the Saviours" Bast said to the pregnant Hippo. "Oh my goodness. How great. Come and meet some of the residents!" Tawaret guided them into a small room off of the foyer. The room was completely made of wood. The man in the room sat and stared out the window. He was frail and eerily quiet. "This is Ptah. God of Craftsmen. He became... unwanted after people began believing in Materialistic gains of Crafts. And he was not worshipped for his guardianship. He ended up here," Tawaret said and looked at Eve. Who took a step closer to the God. The God looked at her once she stood at his side. She could see the pain in his eyes. His golden brown eyes. Eve beckoned Jonathan to come over. Jonathan touched the God's skin. Eve touched his temple and read his mind. She saw the life he used to live as a Guardian of the Craftsmen. And how some sort of infection took him over and made him "Irrelevant". Jonathan must have figured the same thing but he must have seen more because he began to tear up. "This God. He is important. Magic is a craft. We find you necessary in helping us get a grip and to harness our craft. Without you, my family's craft would be extinct and uncontrolled" Eve said, kissed her hand and placed in on the hand of the God. "Each god in here represents something we couldn't live without. Something necessary to life. We have to help and do the best we can, guys" Eve said and looked to her team and the gods. "Let's go Eve. You're right" Justin said and put his arm around his team mate. Chelsea turned to Kauket "We need a room. Some sort of office. We need to gather information, and then we'll get to work" She said. Kuk nodded and looked to Tawaret who ushered them to a small office and Eve conjured chairs for them all. "We're going to get to work. Check back in on us soon. We're going to go around and get information. We need to move quickly" Eve said, the gods nodded and Eve put her head down and conjured some pens and paper. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic